Trials Of Love
by Extremexox
Summary: She feels as if it's her fault Randy, Her brother, snaps and causes John's Injury, leaving her in a sticky situation. What's a girl to do when she's stuck between Her Brother and The Guy She Loves? [Rewritten Summary: Same Story.]
1. It Begins Again

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I sighed, and quite frustrated, got up from the bench i was sitting on to pace the floor of the airport once again. My brother, Randy Orton, never was a man that knew how to put a watch to good use. I glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 2:27, and after being stuck at an airport for nearly two hours, i decided randy was either going to answer the phone, or get a rather rude voicemail from me.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Hey, You've reached the voicemail of the legend killer. Leave one and i'll get back at ya."_

"Randy, my patience went out the window a hour ago, and i'm sick of being stuck here." I paused, letting out a sigh. "I knew you'd make me regret-"

"Regret what? Not coming sooner?" he said as he took my cell phone and flipped it shut. I turned around and crossed my arms. "leave it to you to forget that your sister was flying in today, huh?"

"Elizabeth, I didn't forget you were coming." He said as he rolled my two sutcases behind him. "I got held up in a meeting with Vince."

"Uh-huh. betcha did."

"If you don't believe me, Just ask my witness."

"Alright randy, who did you pay to back up your lie _THIS_ time?"

" I didn't pay anybody." He growled.

"Then who did you bribe to agree to lie for you?"

"Elizabeth, it's not a lie, nor did i have to bribe or pay anybody to back me up on this!" Randy was getting aggrivated, but i didn't care. He could of broughten George Washington back from the dead to back him up, and i'd still laugh to his face and say he lied.

Although..it wasn't George Washington.

As we got within a clear view of Randy's SUV, i knew exactly who he had tagging along with him.

"But I - You said - I thought -"

"Lizzie, stop babbling and get over here." John ordered, and i sure enough wouldn't be one to rebel on that command.

"I missed you." He whispered, although his whisper was half muffled by my hair.

"I missed you too." I whispered back as i squeezed my body against his, just taking in the smell and feeling of his body once again.

Every summer since my 21st birthday, it was kind of like an unwritten law that i had to come out and travel around with Randy, no matter what happened to be going on in my life, it always got put on the back burner for the summer. This was the third summer, and over the past two summers, John and I had became attached at the hip.

"You're going to suffercate each other." Randy said as he slammed the trunk shut, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Shut up, Randy." I said as I pulled away from John. "He's not the one that forgot I was coming."

"Neither did I!"

"Right, I forgot. It was all Vince's fault that you were late." I said nodding slightly. "Let's blame it all on Vince."

"You're impossible." Randy said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come here you big baby." I loved teasing my brother. As a Little sister, it was my god given right to have the ability to tease him.

"I'm really sorry about making you wait. It wont happen again."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Alright, you're forgiven." I smiled.

"Enough of the brotherly - Sisterly bonding." John said as a smirk slowly made it's way to his face. "You might suffercate her." He said mocking Randy.

"Jealous much?" Randy pressed as he hugged me tighter to him.

"Randy, you're creeping me out." I hissed. "Let go."

John slapped Randy on the back as he tossed the keys to him. "Besides, i do more than hug her." He laughed as he winked at me.

"John!" I said sternly as i fought a giggle.

"Elizabeth Marie Orton!" Randy shouted as he turned on his heels to look at me. "Please tell me he's kidding!"

"Well..."

"Elizabeth!"

"Chill! I promise you nothing like that's ever happened. Right John?"

"Well.." John grinned.

"Johnathon Felix Anthony Cena." I said in disbelief through gritted teeth as i placed a hand on my hip. "Are you seriously going to make my brother go through that kind of torture by making him believe that you've done more than the obvious hug here, and kiss there?"

"Well.." He pressed again, pushing me closer to the edge as the seconds past. I crossed my arms and gave him the one thing i knew he feared the most; The look. It wasn't just a look that said "You're dead." or "Im going to murder you." It was the kind of look that interpreted to mean "If you dont fess up, you sure enough won't be getting anything out of me." It was the same look that i had to give him constantly, since he was always cracking on the subject of sleeping with me to Randy when he couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Randy, don't worry. We've done nothing but have good, clean fun. Right Elizabeth?" He said with a sly grin.

"Right. Now shut up and get in the car before you get me killed." I ordered. John didn't argue, he willingly climbed into the front seat, as did randy into the drivers, and as did I into the back. I prefered the backseat all to myself, that way I wasn't crowded.

Halfway to the Arena, John started with the jokes again.

"You know..." John let his voice trail off as he put his feet up on the dash and placed his hands behind his head. "The secrets stay between the sheets." He snickered.

"Johnathon Felix Anthony Cena!" I screamed.

"Full name used twice in one day?" John observed. _"Touchy."_ He said waving his finger at me.

"Could you _please_ stop making jokes? I wont last the summer if you don't shut up." I said, now beginning to whine as i realized how miserable John was going to make my summer if he didn't stop soon.

"Fine, my lips are sealed." He said as he motioned over his mouth as if he was zipping it up and tossed the key away. "All better. We're cool, right Randy? Nothing wrong in a little good hearted humor."

"Cool?" Randy Paused. "Yeah, we're cool. Although, i do believe i'm going to need a muzzle to keep your mouth shut."

* * *

**Well folks, what do you think? You gotta give me some feedback to work with, or else i wont be able to make this story everything that i'm hoping it will be. Review, alright? And if you like it like i'm thinking you will, then i should have the next chapter up tomorrow. **


	2. I Win, You lose

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet, except for the soft humming coming from John Each time he heard a song he liked, and the annoying growl that escaped Randy's throat each time he heard John hum. I fought a snicker each time this action occured, because it reminded me of Randy and I when we were younger and we got the chance to go on a family vacation with our Mom And Dad on his time away from work.

John glanced back at me, although i was oblivious to this. "You're awefully quiet." He said softly raising an eyebrow.

"Funny." Randy began. "I thought you were suppost to keep quiet yourself."

"Well, I never said I wouldn't talk to Elizabeth."

"No, but you did say that your lips were sealed, and i'm pretty sure that meant no ands, if's or buts." Randy pressed.

"Randy!" I hissed. "Stop being so rude. John hasn't cracked a joke the whole way here, and he's barely said two words, so cut him some slack." John went to make a comment, which i imagined would be a smart remark, so i cut him off before he had the chance to shove his foot into his mouth.

"Cena, shut up while you're ahead." I warned.

"Yeah, _Cena_." Randy snickered. John had this thing about being called "Cena." And everyone knew that you didn't call him that unless your name started with an E and ended in a H. (that meant me, and **only** me.)

"Woman, why do you always gotta-" John began, but he couldn't even finish his sentence. Randy swirved into the arena parking lot and slammed on his brakes in the nearest parking spot available.

"Show my sister a little more respect than that, Cena." Randy growled before getting out of the SUV.

"Can the man not carry a sense of humor anymore?" John asked in a whisper, turning around to face me.

"I don't know," I began, pausing for a moment to see if Randy was within hearing distance. "Talk about an innocent conversation going bad."

"Tell me about." John said as we now stood at the rear of the SUV so John could grab his duffel bag that had the things he would need for his match later on tonight. "Should i grab Randy's too, or do you think he'll snap at me for that as well?"

"I guess i'll grab it." And with that i heaved the bag over my right shoulder. "I guess I should find Randy and give this to him."

"Right, He'll need that for his match." John agreed. "Find me later when you're done?"

"Of course." I smiled. "There's nothing I'd rather do than watch you prepare to go get all sweaty." John laughed at the hint of my sarcasm.

"I wouldn't mind if you got sweaty with me." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"You got jokes, huh? I noted. "Well, With the kind of mood Randy's in, I'd say you better steer clear of them kind of jokes tonight."

"Agreed." John laughed again. "But Hey, atleast we know how to take a joke or two."

"This is true."

"You two share the same blood." He pointed out. "You're not gonna wig out on me too, are you?"

"I _Might._"

"_Lovely._" He groaned. "You'll be worse than randy, 'cause your's will more than likely be caused by PMS."

"Just because i'm a woman doesn't mean that all of my mood swings revolve around PMS!"

"You're wigging on me.." John said slowly, taking a step back. "The devil's working his magic up in here today!" John grinned as he walked away whistling to himself  
.  
"Ugh!" I shrieked, pulling at my hair. John turned back to look at me and saw he had gotten under my skin, making his grin only grow wider as the feeling of victory began to flow threw his blood. "I win." He mouthed, turning back around and began his whistling again.

**INSIDE THE ARENA.**

A few stage managers told me where I could find Randy, which was in the rear parking area. I dont know about you, but to me that was odd, since we had parked in the front entrance, but shaking all of the thoughts from my head, i proceeded to the rear parking as directed.

"Randy?" I called. Nothing.

"Randy?" Still Nothing.

"If only that boy knew how much he-"

"How much I what?"

"How much you drive me crazy!" I huffed as Randy came around the corner, nearly giving me a heart attack. He didn't respond to what i said, he just gazed from his duffel bag and back at me. I followed his gaze, unsure of why this was necessary.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I just thought-"

"No, Elizabeth, That's the problem. You _didn't_ think." He snapped, practically snatching the bag from me.

"What's your problem?" I attempted to yell, but it came out sounding more like an angry squeal. I never was one to want to argue with Randy, because i knew how bad his temper was, so i avoided arguments with him as much as possible.

"My problem?" He asked in disbelief as he searched his bag. "Did you touch any of my things?" He asked totally ignoring my question.

"Are you accusing me of stealing?"

"Elizabeth, answer the question."

"No! not until you tell me what's so secretive about that bag."

"My patience is wearing thin with you, Elizabeth." He said as he ran his hand over the top of his head, threw what little bit of hair he had. "And you haven't even been here for 24 hours."

"I haven't done anything! I didn't touch your stuff, Randy. I didn't even open the bag!"

"That's all i needed to know." He said, zipping the bag back up. "Was that so hard to answer?"

"Would of been easier if you would of just told me what was in the bag." I mumbled, although he chose not to comment on that. Randy was now at the door that lead back inside, and as he went to shut the door he paused and turned around.

"Hey Elizabeth." He let his voice trail off.

"Yeah?"

"None of this happened, you understand?"

"What?" I said as my confusion about this whole situation grew.

"We didn't have this conversation, and i didn't flip out over the bag."

"But-"

"Elizabeth." He said sternly. "Keep to yourself for once. This doesn't concern anybody but Me and You, And you shouldn't even really be in this equation, although you ended up in it anyways."

"Fine." I said softly. "I wont say anything to anybody." I let out a sigh as Randy went back inside, leaving me confused now more than ever with a million questions running through my head.

What _was_ so secretive about that bag? I wasn't sure, but i was determined to find out.

* * *

Well, what do you think of this chapter? I'm not sure if it's everything i wanted it to be, but i didn't want to leave you guys waiting. And besides, I promised an update, and an updates what you got! Thanks to all who reviewed; you guys are amazing. seriously. Keep up those reviews and let me know your HONEST opinions. Don't worry, I can take the criticism. 


	3. Confusing Situation

**- Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are amazing. seriously. :) Umm, just so you know, I'm having to do all of the spell checking myself, due to the fact that my word pad with the spell check wont load, so if the grammer isn't perfect..trust me, i know. just bare with it. :) Now, Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

I hadn't seen Randy ever since our run in earlier in the parking lot, and it was getting closer to showtime. I knew he had to be around here somewhere, i just wasn't sure of where exactly. 

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Orton?" Someone called behind me.

"Yeah?" I said whirling around only to come face to face with My Brothers Ex.

"What are you doing here?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"That's right, I forgot you come on the road every summer to visit with your brother." Candice smiled. I never was Candice's biggest fan, but she was good to my brother, so I couldn't argue.

"Yep. It's that time of year again."

"It was always fun having you around when Randy and I were together. You always knew more dirt on him than I could ever learn in a million years." She said following a small laugh. "But of course, you are his sister. You've seen him at his very worse."

"You could say that again." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I gulped, knowing that I was beginning to open my mouth when i was told I shouldn't.

"You sure? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Everything's just peachy." I said forcing a smile onto my face. "Speaking of Randy, Have you seen him?"

"I just saw him in the workout room. I'll have to kick him when I see him again for not telling me you were here."

"Right." I said stifling a laugh. "I better go see where John is. I Told him i'd come find him once i got a few things taken care of."

"Alright. It was nice seeing you, Elizabeth." Candice said before giving me a quick hug and skipping down the hallway.So, i really wasn't planning on hunting down John. Well, not yet anyways. I knew that i needed to go to try to talk to Randy again. Maybe by now he would be acting more like the Randy I knew Instead of the Randy that was in the parking lot earlier. I pushed my way into the gym, which was actually pretty Empty. Well, it was Empty, Except for Randy being in there.

"I uh.." I began, but my train of thought was distracted as I watched Randy beat on the Punching bag. I'd never seen him hit anything or anyone with so much aggression in his eyes before, and it really worried me.

"Randy." I said softly. He didn't answer. His punches just got harder.

"Am I bothering you?"

"No." He finally mumbled after a few more hits.

"I Just wanted to talk about earlier." I whispered making sure i didn't make eye contact with him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I know that there isn't suppost to be anything to talk about, but it really worries me."

"Why does it worry you?" He said, still not stopping his fists from making contact with the punching bag. "Nothing Happened earlier, remember?" Boy did i feel sorry for that bag.

"You can say it didn't, Randy, But we both know the truth."

"No, I know the truth. You know nothing about earlier."

"Randy, you're confusing me."

"And You're annoying me." He finally broke contact with the bag and picked up his water bottle from the bench.

"I get that you don't want to talk about what happened, But-"

"For the last time, There's nothing to talk about." He growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my match."

"Right, Of course." I whispered. "Good luck." He left without a goodbye, a nod, or anything at all. Feeling defeated, and really worried about my brother, i knew that i had to shake it off and go find John before he sent a whole search team to find me.

"Hey Stranger." John smiled as I shut the door to his locker room behind me, "I was beginning to think you had gotten lost."

"I didn't get lost, I just got my ears talked off by Candice."

"That explains why you were gone so long. That girl doesn't know how to shut up."

"Tell me about it." I said forcing an uneasy laugh. Maybe the laugh was a little too forced, because John saw right threw it.

"Hey." He said softly as he got closer to me, placing both hands on each side of my hips. "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. "I'm just really tired from my flight."

"You sure? You seem a little spooked."

"John, I'm positive. After a good nights sleep i'll be good as new."

"If you want, I can get you a ride to the hotel and I'll meet up with you there after the show tonight."

"No! I Don't want to miss this match." I said loudly. " It's the first one you're in since I got back here and i refuse to miss it." I added lowering my voice.

"Elizabeth, It's just a house show. It's me and Hardy in a non-title match. You can Be here for me tomorrow night, it's no big deal." He said rubbing my sides. "Besides, I'll need to know that you're in my corner backing me A Hundred and Ten Percent tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" I asked softly as I moved my arms around his neck.

"Well, It's the last live show for RAW before No Mercy. I haven't had a chance to go over the script or anything though, but i'm pretty sure it's suppost to be a big night."

"No Mercy?" I whispered softly, pulling away from him.

"Yeah, haven't you been keeping up with the show, girl?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Randy." I whispered softly, pulling away from John.

"Randy? what about him?" I looked up at John and shook my head.

"You can't do this." I whispered. John looked at me confused.

"Elizabeth, It's my job. I know that you probably don't want to see me of all people in the ring with your brother, But-"

"John, It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

* * *

Cliff hanger much:) I think I'm too hard on myself, because i really, really, really am not liking this Chapter at all. Oh well. So, I guess all that matters is that YOU people like it, and if you do, then make sure you review and let me know that you do so I can get another chapter up. :)Otehrwise, if you don't like it..then i'll pull the plug on this story and start a new one. idk, i'm still thinking about that. But, If I do continue on with this story, John's Injury's gonna be happening in the next chapter or two, and it wont be exactly like you saw on tv. I'm a writer, which means i have the right to switch it up a bit. haha. well, stop reading and get to reviewing! 


	4. Reverse Psychology

I bit my toungue as hard as I could to keep from spilling my guts to John right there on the spot. I hadn't been around when Randy got into all of that trouble a couple of months ago with his Anger and use of drugs, But I didn't want to say something that would cause a scene about that bag, because I had a feeling that whatever was in it could possibly ruin who he was and what he had in store for him this coming week at No Mercy.

"Elizabeth." John said shaking me a bit. "What's going on with Randy? Did he say something to make you feel threatened or obligated to keep some kind of secret for him?"

"No!" I shouted, although my insides were screaming "Yes!"

"Then what is it?" He demanded.

"John, It's nothing, really. You were right."

"Right about what?"

"I just don't want to see my brother and the guy I care about beating the crap out of each other." I couldn't tell if he was buying it or not by the expression on his face, but i was trying really, really hard to make it sound like I meant every word that was coming out of my mouth.

"But you said it wasn't that..."

"I just meant that it wasn't _entirely_ that."

"So you lied?"

"No!"

"Then what is it? What else is there besides that?" He was confused, as was I. I could feel my hands begin to shake as I tried to think of a logical answer to tell John.

"It's just a phobia of mine." I whispered softly.

"What's your phobia?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"People getting hurt."

"Thats your phobia?"

"I know what you're thinking, It's really-"

"Retarded to have a phobia like that?" He said finishing my sentence for me. "Yeah, I know, considering the fact that you grew up in a household with a father like yours that had Injuries left and right." John was laughing now. That made my shaking ease, since I knew I was off the hook.

"Hey." I said softly giving him a shove. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe." He smirked as he stepped closer to me. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmmm." I mumbled as I backed away. "What _am_ i going to do about it." I pondered this question in my head with a smile on my face as John backed me against the wall, placing his hands on my neck gently as he brushed my cheeks with his thumbs.

"This." I whispered. I moved in towards John, closing the small gap that was between me and him, causing our lips to crash against each others. The kiss was heated, and it lasted for what felt like forever.

"Woah." I gasped once John finally pulled away, searching for the breath that I needed after such a powerful kiss.

"Woah is right." John grinned. "I should make fun of you more often. I like the outcome of it."

"Remind me of that later tonight." I said ducking under his arm so i was no longer backed against the wall.

"Remind you of what?"

"That kiss." I said softly, turning to face him. "There just went your victory reward. You know, for your match tonight."

"Aww come on!" John whined. "That means im not due another one until.." He paused. "Tomorrow!"

"You had to stop and think about that?" I laughed.

"I never was good at math."

"That wasn't math, John. That was you shoving your foot into your mouth." I pointed out.

"How?" He said raising an eyebrow, followed by smacking himself on the forehead. "I shouldn't of said tomorrow!"

"Exactly."

"Well, what if I had said I was due one right now?"

"Then you wouldn't be whining and wanting to shoot yourself in the foot right about now." I said as I picked up his water bottle and unscrewed the top  
.  
"You tricked me, though." He argued.

"It's called Reverse psychology."

"Something you major in." He groaned.

"I guess you could say that." I said shrugging my shoulders with a smile and taking a sip of the water.

"Well, I guess you could say that I don't want you drinking _my_ water." He said taking the bottle from me, regardless of the fact that it was still placed on my lips.

"Johnathon!" I screamed. He snickered as I wiped the water from my chin and flicked my wrist to fling the water off. "You're Crazy."

"Only for you, baby."

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT.**

"I'm so tired." I announced after John and myself had reached the hotel room. I flopped onto the bed and took in a long, deep breath, making sure i exhaled it just as slowly.

"Tell me about." He said dropping both of our bags near the door. "I didn't sleep a wink last night."

"How come?" I asked, propping myself onto my elbows.

"Do you even have to ask?" He replied, pulling off his shirt. "I was glad you were coming."

"Well, i didn't mean to cause you to have lack of sleep." I smiled.

"Don't worry, you're not the only girl that's ever kept me awake all night long." I scowled at this remark, causing John to laugh.

"But," He added as he flopped down next to me, both of our feet still touching the floor, regardless of the fact that he was lying completely down and I was propped up. "You are the only one that's held onto my heart for as long as you have."

"And how long is that?"

"Ever since the very first day i layed eyes on you."

"John, I hated you when we first met!" I said, sort of in shock at his answer.

"That doesn't mean that I hated you too."

"How can you love someone that you didn't even know?" I asked. "Expecially when that person disliked you with a passion."

"Easy." He said softly, turning onto his side and propping his head with one hand so he was facing me. "It's a feeling you get in your gut. A sensation, if you will." I could tell that he was smiling from the corner of my eye, and it made me smile as well.

"Well." I whispered softly. "You just put me in a bad situation, Senor Cena."

"How did I do that?"

"You just stole my heart from right beneath me, and I was laying here trying to get it back, But it said that it never wants to come back home." I said placing my hand over my chest. "Looks like it's yours forever."

"Hmph." He scoffed. "I've been trying to get mine back for nearly 3 years. But It's no use, once they're gone, they never, ever want to come back."

"That actually doesn't sound half bad." I smiled. "I'll keep yours, and you can keep mine."

"Only if you promise not to break it. I mean, theres alot of girls, and I do mean _alot_, that would kill to know that they had my heart in the palm of their hands."

"Me? Break It?" I laughed. "I should be saying that to you. You're known as the heartbreaker, not me."

"Well then theres nothing to worry about. It's well taken care of." He smiled standing up. I took a look around the room, and to my surprise, there was only two beds. One for Randy. And then another one for what Originally would be John. Most of the time John And Randy shared a room to cut back on hotel expenses, But Usually when I came out on the road, The guys planned ahead and John had his own hotel room, as did Randy have his.

"John." I said softly as I watched him walk over to the closet. "There's only two beds."

"You just now realizing that?" He asked as he pulled out a blanket from one of the shelves. "Randy's going to sleep there for tonight." He paused and pointed to the bed closest to the door. "Well, If he shows up anyways."

"And what about you?"

"Looks like I've got couch duty." He said as he threw the blanket onto the couch and grabbed one of the pillows from Randy's bed.

"John, You can sleep on the bed. You've got a big match tomorrow night, and you need your rest."

"If I slept in that bed, And Randy happened to drag in at the late hours of the morning, How do you think he'd react if you were there too?"

"I'd just take the couch for one night. Problem solved."

"I don't think so. Like you said, It's one night. After tonight, Him and Myself will have seperate rooms and we wont have this problem." He shrugged it off and walked over to where i was now sitting at the foot of the bed. "You sleep here, And I'll be fine." He said kissing my forehead. "Now go to sleep." I nodded slowly and got up to change in the bathroom. Five minutes later after I had washed my face and slipped on one of John's T-shirts, I exited the bathroom. John was already sleeping soundly on the couch, occasionally letting a snore slip out. I pulled the blanket over him and watched the expression on his face as he breathed in and breathed out, making the most adorable face I had ever seen.

"Night." I whispered, kissing his cheek and walking over to my bed. I turned out the light and climbed under my own blanket, clutching it to my body snuggly. I wasn't sleepy, just more like exhausted. I kept tossing and turning hour after hour, vowing death to John if he didn't stop snoring.

That's when it happened. I heard someone slide a keycard on the otherside of the door. They slowly swung it open and shut it, causing the door to make an aweful creek. "Stupid door." He mumbled. I heard him curse as he stumbled over one of the bags John had sat down near the door.

"Randy?" I whispered.

* * *

Hehe. :) Do you love it or do you love it? Of course you love it! But, if you really love it, You'll drop a review and let me know that you do. :) Update again tomorrow, of course. Im on a roll here. 


	5. Author note: Important

Okay, so i'm _thinking_ of continueing on this story as well, but i'd just like to know that you guys actually want me too, kay? So if you'd like for it to be continued, I can have a chpater up within the next two days, I just need to know for sure. :)

So drop a review letting me know if i should continue or not.


End file.
